Though the state of Hawaii has the lowest "all races" cancer mortality rates in the nation, Native Hawaiians have the highest cancer mortality rates in their own homeland. Nationally only Black males and Alaska Native females have higher cancer mortality rates. The specific goals of this project, entitled, "Imi Hale, the Native Hawaiian Cancer Research and Training Network, are to reduce cancer incidence and mortality among Native Hawaiians through the establishment of a sustainable infrastructure to: 1) promote cancer awareness within Native Hawaiian communities; and 2) initiate cancer research, training, and control activities. In Hawaii, their own homeland, the target population will be Native Hawaiians who reside in the State of Hawaii. 'Imi Hale-Native Hawaiian Cancer Awareness Research and Training Network will work collaboratively with key partners at the community, state, and national levels to provide the support systems and expertise to achieve 5 main objectives, which are to: 1. foster and facilitate the development and implementation of programs to increase cancer awareness among Native Hawaiians; 2. develop mechanisms to increase accrual and retention of Native Hawaiians in clinical trials; 3. create programs and opportunities to increase the number of Native Hawaiian researchers through training of promising young students, graduates, and physicians; 4. develop programs to increase the number of research grants addressing cancer in Native Hawaiians with a particular emphasis on projects designed to reduce risk behavior and improve cancer survival; and 5. establish a culturally appropriate, participatory research process to support scientifically rigorous research that is respectful of Native Hawaiian cultural beliefs, practices, and customs. As a result of these programs, we want to realize a downward trend in cancer incidence and mortality in Native Hawaiians over the next decade.